The present disclosure generally relates to providing alerts and search results to users, and more specifically to managing location-based alerts and search results based on context.
Mobile devices often have the ability to determine the location of the device. This ability has allowed alerts to be provided to a user of a mobile device based on the location of the mobile device. Typically, an alert is triggered when the mobile device is close to a particular location, e.g., crosses a geo-fence that surrounds the location. However, this basic paradigm of location-based alerts can suffer drawbacks of unwanted and excessive alerts or missed alerts.
Additionally, a user is required to specifically define a geo-fence for a particular location. Such a requirement for the user to perform an overt act limits the usefulness that location-based alerts can provide. Current implementations also have other drawbacks.
It is therefore desirable to provide methods and systems for managing location-based alerts.